Apartment .70
by Zero Output
Summary: CHP 3 is UP! -Davis needs a place to stay, Kari's more than happy to let him live with her and her roomates, but she slowley learns that Davis isn't the best roomate around (pro-Davis), nor the worst boyfriend ^^
1. The Move

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++APARTMENT 70++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been four years since the Digi-destined had batteled Malomyotismon, Kari was now sixteen, she had been living with a few friends for the summer. It was a week before summer vacation 'actually' started and Davis Motomiya made it his goal to walk her home every day from school, but this one was slightly off. "Hey Kari!"  
Kari kept walking with her head down as Davis joined her walk home. "Hey Davis"  
"Whats up?"  
Kari looked up a forced a smile "Nothing."  
"Man, do I ever hate my history teacher! I swear that guy has somthing against me, I walked into class late with a few other kids and he told me I was dismissed!! so I said, what about them? they came in late, too. And they were walking in front of me! so he's all like 'You've ruined my day' " Davis said mockingly.  
  
Kari kept listening to Davis's ranting about his day untill her savior came along. "Well, this is my apartment, Davis."  
Davis knew the drill, he'd walk her home and then he had to go once they reached her porch. Never getting invited in, just a goodbye and a thanks. "Hey Kari," he grabbed her arm "I wanted to talk to you about somthing"  
"Sure. What is it Davis?" she asked kindly  
"Well see, my mom see, she went on one of those 'You never do anything, you don't even have a job!' speeches" he said, trying to immitate his mothers voice "And well, since you have a whole bunch of roomates already, I was thinking that I could live with you guys for the Summer, or ya'know. Untill I can land a job"  
"Oh.." Kari looked back at the apartment "Well I'll talk to the girls about it" she lied and rushed off to the house.  
  
Davis smirked and watched her close the door. "Boo yeah, baby! who's the man!?"  
  
"Was that your boyfriend, Kari?" One of Kari's roomates, Melodey asked.  
Kari shook her head "No. he's just a friend" she then let herself fall on their couch "He um, mentioned somthing about wanting to move in with us for this summer" Kari mumbled, not wanting to lie to Davis. Of coarse she was almost positive that the girls would say no.  
"A boy here, eh?" Mel asked "Hey girls, get in here!"  
As if on que Natsume, Amber walked into the room, followed by Sora, who was paying the rent.  
"What is it?" Sora asked  
Mel motioned to Kari "Go on, tell 'em Kari!"  
"Well, my friend" she looked at Sora "You know Davis, right?"  
"Of coarse I do"  
"Well, he said he'd like to move in for the summer" Kari bit her lip and waited for the reply of the girls.  
"Oh! that would be so cool!" Amber shouted. "I mean, sure it would would somewhat disrupt our schedual but we can get past that, for you Kari!"  
"I'm moving out soon, anyway" Natsume added "My parents said I can come home again!!"  
Sora paid for the apartment, Amber came for the thought of living with roomates, Kari just needed to get away from home that summer, Natsume was a nasty girl who wouldn't stop sneaking out of the house, and Mel was waiting for her old roomate to forgive her and let her come back after getting caught making out with her old roomates boyfriend.  
  
"Isn't this just going to be great" Kari said sarcasticly "Well wait" she looked at Sora "What about you, Sora? this is your apartment."  
"This is your call, Kari"  
  
The next day after school, Davis met up with Kari, T.K, Cody, & Yolei.   
"What is his problem?" T.K asked, referring to their history teacher.  
Davis gave an 'I told you so' look to everyone as he walked backwards so her could see the gang as he was walking "Dude, I seriousley don't know! maybe it's his first time being a teacher or somthing. Man, he's gotta learn to lighten up though"  
"I don't know about this whole teacher subject" Yolei said "I usually try not to pay attention"  
"Well if you did you'd know that he's a complete jerk!" Davis commented  
"Hey shut up, I was going to say somthing...now what was that" she then proceeded to slap Davis on the arm "Geez, now I forget!"  
"Maybe you were going to say that Ken's moving here!" Cody shouted  
"He is!?" they all repeated  
Cody nodded "Yeah. His parents were looking in the newspaper and seen that our school has a mark of .A. while his has a .B."  
Davis nodded and began to walk normally "I guess it's only the best for Ken..." he nudged Yolei "But it's cool that we'll get to see more of him, huh?" he said, continuing to nudge her.  
"Davis shut up!!" she yelled "We're just friends.."  
"That's a pretty guilty look for such a confident comment" Davis said.  
"Eh heh" T.K stopped and tapped Yolei's arm "This is where we get off" he said looking at the apartment complex that they both lived in.  
"Right" she looked back at the group "See you later!"  
Cody, Kari, and Davis continued to walk, eventually they reached Cody's house. Then it was Kari and Davis. Davis didn't want to rush right into the subject of his moving in or not, so went along with forced casual conversation. "So Ken's moving here, that's pretty wild, huh?"  
"Yeah"  
"That's really great that we're gonna get to see him at school"  
Kari nodded "Yeah.."  
"You guys still keep in touch, right?" Davis asked  
"Yes. he still calls"  
"Look Davis/Kari" they both blurted out  
"Go ahead," Kari offered  
"No, no. You first"  
She stopped walking because they had reached her apartment "Well, I talked to my friends and-"  
Davis inturrupted her "Did they say I could move in!?"  
Kari nodded "Yeah, they did. We were thinking, you know, whenever you got your things packed is fine. Which will probibly be some time next week."  
Davis grabbed Kari by her shoulders and started to shake her "THIS IS GREAT!!!!"  
She giggled and took his hands off her "I thought you might like to come up and meet the girls"  
  
Kari took Davis into the apartment, and shoved him into the elevator. "You'll want to push for floor 15"  
Davis pushed the button nervously and looked back at Kari "Fifteen, huh? that's pretty high..."  
"Yeah, but it's got a great view"  
"So..is there any warnings I should be made aware of? You may not know it, but I sorta tend to goof up at first meetings" Davis said  
"Oh gee, I didn't notice" she said sarcasticly under her breath "Um, anyway. No, not really, oh! your roomates are Amber, myself, Mel and Sora! there's another girl, Natsume but she'll be moving out soon"  
"I see" Davis put his fingers to his chin "Is there any underwear pillow fights I should be aware of?"  
Kari smacked him on the arm "Davis!" she giggled "Of coarse not...thats on Fridays"  
Davis just smiled and looked at her trying to figure out weather she was telling the truth.  
The elevator doors opened and she took his hand and dragged him out of the elevator "It was a joke, Davis"  
She walked over to door "70" (For that floor) and opened it "You'll get a key when Natsume moves out"  
"It's not one of those card keys, is it?" Davis asked nervously "Because last time my dad saw me with one of those he totally freaked out on me saying that I stole his credit card!"  
Kari raised her eyebrow "But, you did. You bragged about it all day to us"  
"Yeah" he said sarcasticly "But only to show it off"  
"Remind me not to let you borrow my credit cards"  
Davis walked his Davis walk into the living room with Kari. Four people were on the couch, Amber, Sora, Matt and Mel. In that order, while Natsume was busy packing in her room.  
"Hey guys" Davis said waving like an idiot "Is Matt staying with us?" he whispered to Kari  
"No" she whispered back "Hi Matt, what brings you here?"  
"Well I'm gonna take Sora out to the latest horror flick"  
Sora elbowed him "Hey! you said we were going to see a romance movie!"  
"No I didn't, you did"  
"I'm not going then" Sora pouted  
'Come on Matt, you're smarter than them ...you can trick her into this' Matt thought "If you watch this movie with me than I will dedicate all of my songs to you for the next three months whenever I'm on tour"  
"On tour?" Sora laughed "You never leave Odiba!"  
"Hey, thats not true! I played in Tokyo once!"  
"Thats not a tour," she said "And it was in a bar, which you got kicked out of because you were under aged"  
"Hey, that was two years ago so stop bringing it up!"  
"Hmph"  
Matt sighed "Fine, we'll see the stupid romance movie" he then looked at Kari "Um, Sora said that you had money.."  
"What?" Kari looked at Sora  
"What? I spent all my money on the rent this month" Sora rolled her eyes and glanced at Amber "And the phone bill!"  
"Alright, let me go get my purse" Kari walked to her bedroom.  
Davis nervously sat in the chair across from the couch everyone was sitting on.  
"And pluss" Sora said "Matt doesn't have a real job.."  
"Hey!!"  
Kari walked back into the living room "How much do you need?"  
"Mmm...twenty bucks?" Sora replied  
"For two tickets!?" Kari asked, handing Sora the money  
"Well, and an extra large bag of chocolate gummy chews" Sora shudderd and looked at Matt "How can you eat those things?"  
"Hey, their chocolate, *and* gummy. how can I not eat them?"  
"Well, see you guys in a bit!" Sora said, dragging Matt out the door.  
Kari made Davis stand up "Anyway, Mel Davis Davis Mel, Amber Davis Davis Amber"  
Davis shook their hands while saying hi he sat back in his chair "Maybe you guys can clear somthing up for me"  
"Sure thing," Amber said  
"Do you guys have bra and underwear pillow fights on Fridays?" he asked, watching as the girls all laughed in his face. "Uhh..I'll take that as a no" he said, almost dissapointed.  
"No, no we don't" Mel said through laughter.  
"Gr...Tai lied to me" Davis mumbeled "Eh heh! anyway, could I see my room or like, the kitchen now?"  
Kari nodded "Sure" she took him into Natsume's room "This will be your new room"  
Davis looked around the room "Dude! it's totally pink, with little angels flying around. And the fan is a big happy face in the center.."  
Natsume looked up insulted at Davis "Well, you must be Davis Motomiya"  
'Uh oh..' Davis thought 'She called me by my semi-full name. Must not have made a good first impression' she shook her hand "I'm sorry, I'm Motomiya, Davis Motomiya"  
"Wow" she said sarcasticly "I just said that. And did you have to introduce yourself like James Bond?"  
Kari led Davis down the hall to the kicthen "She is moving out, right?" Davis asked  
Kari giggled "Yeah"  
"Good. Cause I didn't make a good impression on her like I did with the other two"  
"Yeah Davis. By the way, I love how you first introduced yourself by talking about bra and underwear pillow fights. I'm sure they won't think youre a pig now"  
"Hey, hey! it was your brother that told me"  
Kari sighed "This is the kitchen. Um, stove, fridge, counter..yep. Thats about it"  
"But how many shelves does the fridge have?" Davis asked  
"I don't know, why?"  
Davis opened up the fridge and counted the shelves "I don't know, I might wanna put some thing big in there"  
"Like?" she asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Oh, I dunno, maybe a keg or somthin' "  
"A Keg?" she repeated "Davis, you're not old enough to drink"  
"I beg to differ, I've drank before. Ta-da! I've broken the magic age barrier"  
Kari shook her head and smiled "No, I mean it's against the law to drink"  
"Oh..right" he dug into his pocket "I've still got that covered" he dug out a fake I.D. and handed it to her  
"Name: Joans Earl Age: Fourty two!?" she looked at Davis and began to laugh "Davis, you can't pass off being Fourty two. And pluss, there's a no drinking rule in the house"  
"You're telling me that Sora has never drank in this house?" Davis argued  
"Uhh. Uhh. Of coarse she hasn't!" Kari lied  
"Thats a lie!" he said grinning "Tai told me that Matt told him that he and Sora were both here drinking and they both got really hammered, and then Matt threw up in the bathroom and you can still see the stain!"  
"Matt had to go into detail, didn't he.." Kari said.  
"Well, I don't get drunk anyway" Davis said "I just like to party!"  
Kari's eyes got all buggy "Party?" she repeated  
"Yeah, ya'know. Loud music, lot's of people, dancing, and beer. Thats a party! Anyway, I should get going home to pack my stuff"  
"Party" she repeated hazily  
"I think I can find my way around fine."  
  
The next day at lunch, Kari, Cody and Yolei all ran off to find where Ken was, since he was coming that day. While Davis and T.K sat at their usual lunch table.  
"Hey T.K" Davis refrained from his mocking way of saying T.K's name "I wanted to ask you somthing"  
'Wow, this must be serious. He didn't call me T.J' T.K thought "Shoot" he said, sipping his cream soda.  
"Well, me and Kari are moving in together"  
At hearing this, T.K began to choke on his soda. "hey T.K, dude! theres Soda coming out of youre nose" Davis said laughing.  
T.K wiped his face and looked at Davis all buggeyed "What!?"  
"Yeah, well I'm moving in with Kari and a whole bunch of her friends"  
"Oh" T.K sighed of releif "Continue"  
"And I was just thinking, do you think that it'd be too weird if after a while if I asked her out on a date-"  
T.K started to choke again  
"Dude, are you alright!?"   
"No! no I'm not okay" T.K said "Um..I just, uhh..getting over somthing that happened today..yeah"  
"Uhh, anyway do you think that if I asked her out on a date she would say yes? whoah, never mind. Here she comes, pretend I never said anything."  
"Hey guys!" Kari shouted "Look who's here"  
"Hey Ken!" Davis yelled, motioning for Ken to sit down.  
"Um, T.K, why's your face all pink?" Ken asked  
T.K looked at Davis who was giving him a slit throat signal "Nothing. I was just choking, thats all" he said casually.  
"Are you alright, now?"  
T.K. sighed "No, just getting over a shock is all.."  
"So dude" Davis said, looking at Ken "Wasn't this a weird move, I mean, coming as schools ending?"  
"Well, yeah. But once my parents read that Odiba has a better school system they leapt at the chance to get me to a better school"  
"Really?" Kari asked  
"Yeah, and then while we were driving here they started badmouthing my old town. I don't really mind the move, though. Since all my friends live here"  
"Aww" Yolei said, receiving a strange look from Ken  
"What?" Ken asked  
"Uhh, nothing. Just that all your friends live here" she said blushing  
"By the way Ken!" Davis yelled  
"Davis, you don't have to yell. I'm sitting right next to you"  
"Oh, right. Speaking of Yolei though, when are you gonna ask out Yolei, Ken?"  
That sentance was followed by a yell that was heard throughout the whole school "DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yolei screamed  
Kari setteled down Yolei and they all looked at Ken, who then looked at Yolei "Did you want me to?"  
"Huh? um, no. Why?"  
"I just wanted to know is all"  
"We're you gonna ask me?" she asked  
"Well, I wasn't going to. You know, unless I was sure of..stuff" he flinched  
"Ahh, love at first sight" Davis said, dismissing the two and looking at Kari "So hey, I got all of my stuff packed! did whats her face move out yet?"  
Everybody looked at Davis "What do you mean?" Ken asked  
"Oh, me and Kari are moving in together!"  
Both T.K and Ken began to choke. "Are you guys okay?!" Kari asked  
T.K. waved her off, Ken stopped choking and looked at Davis "So are you guys going out or somthing?"  
Kari shook her head and smiled "No, no. It's nothing like that"  
"Sure!" Davis said  
Kari smacked Davis in the back of the head "No. He's just joking. He's actually moving in with me and a group of friends"  
"Who?" T.K asked  
"Just some cheerleader friends of mine"  
Davis grinned like an idiot and repeated "Cheerleaders..hehehehehe"  
"And Sora" she finished  
"And Sora..hehehehehehe" Davis said  
T.K threw his cream soda in the nearby trash can, as it was causing him alot of choking. "Hm. Oh, Sora's still there?"  
"Waddya mean?" Kari asked  
"Nothing, nothing. I was just talking to Matt and stuff.."  
Kari dragged T.K across the schoolyard and pinned him up against the wall. "Kari, slow down, I thought we were just friends!" he joked  
Kari laughed "No, no. What about Sora?"  
"Hm? what about Sora?"  
She put her fingers near his neck "Tell me or else!"  
"Or else what?" he asked "You're gonna choke me?"  
"Of coarse not!" she then began to tickle him.  
  
Davis watched from afar and slouched down "Ick. Look at them"  
"What?" Yolei asked "She's just tickling him"  
"Yeah, but look" he said pointing "Oh god, their all over eachother. Can't you tell?"  
"He's begging her to stop" Yolei pointed out  
"You see" Davis said "it's a metafore. He's 'begging' her to 'stop' being his friend! What if that seeps into her subconsience!? Ohh, but I see through his plan. He's a tricky one, he is"  
Everyone minus Davis facevaults "Davis, she's just tickling him.." Cody said.  
By this point, Kari had T.K pinned on the ground, still tickling him. "Okay," she took her fingers away and resisted him trying to push her off "Tell me unless you want me to tickle your sides!"  
"Okay! okay" T.K. laughed "I'll tell you everything. But, you can't tell anyone. Not even if you are given the same treatment."  
Kari took her hands away and held his arms to the ground "Okay, I promise"  
"Alright then. Matt said that he's asking Sora to move in with him"  
She got off "Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"What about the apartment?" Kari asked  
"um, I don't know. Sora will probibly give it to one of you girls"  
"No! none of us have jobs! Sora paid for everything!"  
T.K sat up and tried to brush off the dirt that had collected on his pants "What were you guys doing for Sora?"  
"Well, occasionally we would clean the house" Kari sighed "I see what you mean. I guess I'll have to get a job this summer"  
T.K objected "You could always move in with your parents and forget about leaving for the summer"  
"No..I'd rather not. Tai's always up and going, wanting me to go places with him every single day, or he's with his on off girlfriend, and when he's not doing that he's at home waiting for his 'Letter of acceptance' from some College to arrive in the mail"  
T.K nodded "Ah. Your parents still havent shown him the rejection letter?"  
Kari shook her head "Nope"  
"Who's his on off girlfriend, anyway?"  
"Um, a Digi-Destined from France, I think it was that girl he met when he was with you, she's only two years younger than him, so my parents don't go insane about him dating her"  
"Digi-Destined from France? aww man.."  
"Why?" Kari asked "Wanted a shot with her did you?"  
"I guess not" T.K squinted "We'd better get back over there before steam starts to come out of Davis's ears" he said, pointing to Davis from across the yard, who was giving them a look of death.  
"Oh, right" Kari and T.K. walked back over to the lunch table and sat down, Davis promply placed his hand on Kari's waist; 'claiming his territory'  
"What was that all about?" Yolei asked  
"Secerets, secerets" Kari smirked  
"What kind of secerets?" Davis asked suspiciously.  
"Just nothing" she replied "It's about Sora, so you shouldn't be worried"  
  
That evening after school Davis told the gang he needed to make a 'special stop' at home before going home. The sentance left them all confused, up until he walked out of his house with a huge laundry sack.  
"What's that?" Ken asked  
"It's, it's my stuff!" he said  
"Huh?" Kari mumbled as she turned to Davis "What do you mean?"  
"It's my stuff, ya'know-clothes, clothes, ..and my video games!"  
"But I thought you weren't moving in untill Monday" Kari said  
Davis managed to lug the bag down the street as he walked "Well, you said whenever I was packed. Pluss, I already told my mom I'd found some where to live!"  
"B-but-"  
Davis inturrupted "And pluss! you said that Natsume moved out today, right?"  
"Yeah.."  
"I can't wait untill I'm in there, oh" he held up a bucket of paint "And I brought this!"  
"Oh..." Kari looked at the bucket "Thanks...?"  
"No, it's to paint my new room!"  
"But thats black paint, Davis"  
Davis nodded "I know. Come on, I can't live in a pink room, man!"  
"Uhh, hey Ken" Yolei said "You can spend the night at my house if you want!"  
"Huh? where did that come from, why do I need some place to stay all of the sudden?" Ken asked  
"Uhh" Yolei stared at the ground "You don't. But you know, since you're getting things moved in and all.."  
"Well I'd be happy to"  
"GREAT!" she yelled "We can even try out this new recepie I've been working on, Tofu-Lemon balls!"  
"Oh" Ken cringed "Sounds great!" he lied.  
"Hey, save some for me!" Davis said rubbing his stomich "Hey Kari, should I go back for the rest of my bags today, or tomorrow?"  
"The rest of them?"  
"Yeah, theres two more"  
"I guess tomorrow. Whats in this bag?" she asked  
"Well, theres most of my clothes, and all six of my game consoles!"  
"Six?"  
Davis nodded "Yu huh! the rest of my bags have all my games, and some more of my clothes, two TV's, and my toothbrush, and I'll be taking my three blankets and four pillows without a bag."  
"Maybe I should get Tai to help you" Kari suggested  
"Yeah! that'd be great"  
  
The next day it was official. "SUMMER BREAK!" Davis screamed into Tai's ear as he arrived at the Motomiya residence. Tai shuddered "Uh huh..."  
"Hey! you came! come on in we'll get my stuff"  
Tai followed the all to eager Davis into his old room and picked up the two laundry bags, he then took them outside and threw them into his car. "So, where are you moving to?"  
"Osakiyoto Apartments!"  
"Isn't that the building where Kari lives?" Tai asked, starting up the car  
"Yep!" Davis hopped in through the open sunroof "Me and Kari are moving in together!"  
Tai stared blankley at the steering wheel and resisted the urge to violently strangel Davis, and instead turned the car off. "...what?"  
"Yeah! We're movin' in together! Come on, come on! turn the car back on, I wanna get there as soon as possible!"  
Tai shakily turned the car back on and began driving.  
"This is gonna be great, me and Kari living together and all. Yea..this will be awesome! We'll do home work together, figure out the bills together, talk together, eat breakfast together, wake up together, go to your house together!!"  
Tai still resisted the feeling of smashing the car into the brick wall "Yeah" he said un enthusiasticly "So how did this come about anyways?"  
"Well, you know, my moms totally been bugging me latley! about jobs and money, bord, rent...excetera. So I asked Kari if I could move in with her and her friends, and she said yes!"  
Davis noticed Tai started driving with more ease than he did a few minutes ago. "Oh..so, you're moving in with her and her friends?"  
"Right-o!"  
"So you're not dating"  
"Hopefully soon!" Davis replied rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
  
It felt like hours since they started driving, for Tai at least, and then they reached Kari's house. Tai picked up the bags and dragged them up to Kari's floor with Davis. He knocked on the door, Amber answered. "Like, hey you guys!"  
"Hey" Davis said, walking into the apartment. "You can bring my stuff in, right Tai?"  
"Yeah" Tai mumbled, dragging the bags in. "Is Kari here?" he asked Amber  
"Yeah, she's in the sho-"  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" a high pitched scream was let out, followed by a more squeaky scream followed by a door slam.  
Davis walked back into the room blushing like mad and looking very guilty.  
"What was THAT!?" Tai said, almost yelling.  
"It was uhh...nothing..nothing..it.."   
Kari walked into the room blushing and wearing nothing but a little pink towel.   
Tai turned around and dropped the bags "K-Kari...put somthing on or somthing!"  
Kari looked at Amber "Um, why didn't you tell Davis I was using the bathroom?"  
"Well I was getting there and-uhh-he kind of ran off"  
"Don't tell me" Tai said "He saw you.."  
"Completley naked" Kari finished  
Tai shuddered and looked evily at Davis "I'm gonna go now...bye"  
"Uhh! Bye Tai!" Kari yelled as Tai slammed the door.  
Davis looked at Kari "I'm SO sorry about that"   
  
The next day, T.K. and Davis went to Tai's to get the TV Tai never brought up to Kari's apartment. Since Tai wasn't too keen on driving Davis anywhere, the two boys had to walk back to Kari's with TV's in their hands.  
"So, guess what?" Davis said- striking up casual conversation.  
"What" T.K. said, awating the reply  
"Yesterday, I accidently walked in on Kari while she was getting out of the shower.  
T.K. flinched and dropped the TV onto the ground.  
"MY TV!!!!!" Davis yelled "Hey dude, nice going! Do you know how much that costed!?"  
T.K. picked it back up and shook his head "I'm sure it's fine-" he looked back at Davis "you what!?"  
"Seen Kari naked!!"  
"By accident?" T.K. asked  
"Yeah"  
"And you..saw her?" T.K. asked almost in a transe  
"Yes"  
"Completley naked?"  
Davis nodded, almost getting bored of the conversation but still very proud of his 'finding' "Yeah, but only for about six seconds"  
"But...completley naked?"  
Davis sighed "Ya'know, I found a perfictly good Yo-Yo in the trash yesterday, you want me to show you a new trick I learned?"  
"No, back to the Kari-naked thing"  
"Oh, just say it, man! you want me to tell you what she looked like naked!"  
"Wha?" T.K. blushed and backed up a bit "No I don't! Kari's my friend and I wouldn't want to see her like that!"  
"Sure dude, sure"  
"See me like what?" Kari asked  
"Oh, hi Kari" T.K. said "I didn't even notice we had reached your house. Heh, heh.."  
"Okay, but see me what?" she repated  
"Naked" Davis said casually   
Kari rolled her eyes "Oh is that all, anyways...."  
There was an awkward moment of silence between the three.  
"Listen Kari" Davis said "I'm sorry about the shower thing yesterday, and I just want you to know it was a total accident, I didn't even hear the shower on! so...do you forgive me?"  
"Sure why not" she smiled  
T.K. got an annoyed looked on his face and turned to Kari "What!? You're just going to forgive him just like that?"  
"Yeah, T.K. It was an innocent mistake" she said sweetly  
"What was innocent about it? He saw you in the shower..."  
"Well it was a mistake, anyway"  
T.K. handed Davis the other TV "Well, I've got a headache..I think I'm gonna go home"  
"Cya later T..J!" Davis yelled  
"Seeya later, DaBis" T.K. said, annoyed.  
Davis looked at Kari slightly confused "Did he just call me Dabis?"  
Kari giggled "Yeah, you called him T.J. again"  
"Oh. Well let's head into our house!" Davis repeated himself "Our house..hehehe...yeah"  
  
  
Two weeks had passed since Davis moved in and the household had changed slightly. Kari had walked in on Melody packing her bags "What are you doing?" Kari asked  
"Uhh, packing"  
"You're leaving?!"  
Melody zipped up the last bag "Yeah..I found another apartment!"  
"But, why?"  
Mel sighed "Listen Kari, personally-I just can't stand living with Davis! he's messy, obnoxious, and he takes the converter to bed with him! This has nothing to do with you"  
"I could ask Davis to leave"   
"No, because then I'd have to put up with Sora and her stupid boyfriend"  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah! why would you bother to stay with some one who has no future what-so-ever?"  
Kari shrugged and walked down to Davis's room, he had painted half of it black already. "So, hows the room coming?" she asked  
Davis looked at the two walls that were painted black "Fine I guess, I'm not really in the mood to paint it anymore"  
Kari facevaulted "But, you're not just going to leave it like that are you?"  
"Meh.." Davis said as he channel surfed   
"Davis, this room is a mess."  
"Yeah, waddya gonna do?"  
Kari sighed "Clean it..you're going to clean it right now"  
"Why don't I just move back home" Davis mumbled   
"Why don't you?" Kari said  
Davis turned off the TV "You want me to?"  
"Why not"  
Just then, Davis and Kari heard the door slam. "What was that?" Davis asked  
"Um, Melody just moved out"  
"Why?"  
Kari began to slowley leave the room "It doesn't matter"  
She walked into the kitchen and got some garbage bags for Davis and looked at Sora who was making out with Matt in the living room "Did you guys see Melody leave?"  
"Uh huh" Sora mumbled  
"Do you know why she left?"   
"Sure, just take some if you need it" Sora said, not really paying attention.  
"O...kay. Do you know what we should do with her room?"  
Sora and Matt sighed and stopped making out, seeing as how they wouldn't end up getting away from all the questions. "No, do tell" Matt said  
"Well, I don't know. It was a question"  
"Do whatever you want with it" Sora said, getting ready to resume.  
"Whats the garbage bags for?" Matt asked "Are you finally throwing Davis out the window?"  
Kari sighed and walked back to Davis's room "I wish...."  
"Aww Kari, did you bring those for me?" Davis said just finishing cleaning up his room.   
"Davis!" Kari smiled and started looking under the bed and in the closet "You cleaned your room?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty orginized ..you know, when I'm cleaning, and you know..when I'm not cleaning, I'm not orginized"  
"Oh"  
"I was thinking about finishing painting my room tomorrow, if you're gonna yell at me about it"  
Kari didn't bother telling him that she wouldn't yell at him "Okay"  
  
The next day, Tai drove to Kari's apartment on his weekly visit to make sure Davis didn't do anything stupid to his sister, also to bring a needed supply to Davis.   
"Hey Davis, here's that paint you wanted" Tai said, handing Davis a navy blue bucket of paint  
"Davis, I thought you were painting your room black" Sora said  
He nooded "Yeah, but I decided to do the other half blue"  
"Okay.." Matt said "Davis, I heard you saw Kari in the nude the other day"  
Davis smiled victoriously "Yeah, by accident" he said, remembering that Tai was right next to him and had a heavy, and would-be painful bucket of paint in his hands. Tai handed him the bucket and walked off to Kari's room.  
  
"Hey Kari! wanna help me paint my room?" he walked into her room and sat on her bed "Watcha doin?"  
"Reading.." she said "And no thanks" she glanced at the bucket, then went back to reading.  
"Whats wrong?" he asked, catching the hint of frustration in her voice.  
"Nothing, I guess."  
"But really what is it?" he asked  
"Ambers moving out" she said  
He just sat with a blank look on his face "Oh....why?"  
  
Kari recalled earlier that day-  
"I didn't mean to overhear phonecalls" Kari said walking into Ambers room "But, I picked up the other phone, I didn't know anybody was on it"  
"Oh, it's alright" Amber smiled and began to pack her things  
Kari sighed "It's Davis, isn't it?"  
Amber continued to shove her things into a duffel bag, which wasn't working very well. "Well,..not entirley, but he plays a vital role. I mean-he's a nice guy, but god he's annoying!"  
"I know" Kari slouched onto the bed "I can tell him to move out, if you want me to"  
"That's up to you, Kari" she said absent-mindedly, while picking up some clothes that had fallen out of the bag.  
"Oh, but what would I say? 'Davis, ....' see! I can't even get passed that. And if I tried to make some money excuse, he'd just say 'I'll get a job'" she said, trying to mimic Davis's voice.  
  
Kari snapped out of the flashback and smiled at Davis "No reason..."  
"Well, I guess that gives us another room. We should make it a party room, with a pool-table!"  
Kari giggled "Maybe.."  
"Well, I'm off to paint my room."  
"Alright"  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Misunderstandings ^^

++++++++++++++++++++++Apartment 70++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
That evening, Davis was just finishing painting, Sora and Matt were gone out, and Kari was getting all dolled up for some plans for the night. She walked into Davis's room and smiled at the mess he had created on his bedroom floor "Hi"  
He turned around and blushed, she was wearing a short light blue skirt and a white tank-top with a little bit of make-up. He looked her up and down and wiped some of the paint off his face, causing a bigger smudge of it. "Hey" he said, almost in a transe.  
She walked up to him and giggled "You have paint all over you"  
"Uh" he snapped out of it and laughed "Yeah. You look nice!"  
'nice..' she repeated over in her mind.  
"Whats the occasion?" he asked  
"T.K.'s taking me out tonite"  
Davis slouched and started to do touchups "Oh"   
Kari waited for the long, and awkward moment of silence to pass, and handed him a slip of paper "This is my cell-phone number, if you need me"  
Davis refrained from saying anything perved and took the paper "So, you guys are dating now?"  
Kari blushed "No. We're not..like that"  
"Really" he said, not-believing  
"We're just. He's just taking me out to see a movie, is all" she smiled   
"Oh. When will you be home by?"  
"I'm not sure, but don't wait up" she winked and left the room. "Byee!" she yelled as the apartment door slammed.   
"Dammit" Davis muttered watching her through the window "This isn't fun" he whined.  
  
T.K. took Kari to a fancy resturant before the movie, which wasn't at the theatre. It was at T.K.'s house. "So, how's life with Davis?" T.K. asked, picking at his cheesy-bread appatizer. "I heard Sora is the only one left standing" he joked  
"Yeah" she giggled "It's ..it's differen't, T.K. Sometimes he's just so annoying, but sometimes he can be sweet. I don't know what to think of it"  
"I just had a thought" T.K. said "If I'm right that Matt won't chicken out on asking Sora to move in with him, than that means that you and Davis will be the only ones in the apartment.."  
Kari put her fork in her salad plate and shoved it to the side of the table "Yeah I know. I thought of that, too"  
"At least it's only untill Summers over" T.K. looked up to see any kind of response from Kari "Then again, Summers your vacation time. Why would you want to spend the whole time with Davis?" he questioned himself. He looked back at Kari.  
"Well" she smiled "He is one of the funnest people around"  
"Yeah but you don't want to have fun with Davis in your sleep, you're not gonna sleep with Davis......"  
The conversation stopped when T.K. relised what he had just said. He looked up at her -feeling quite stupid about his last sentance. "Um, anyways. Waitress!" he called.  
  
Davis watched that night as T.K. walked Kari home "1:24AM..thats a little too late, T.S." he said to himself.  
T.K. walked her to the door, still in plain view for Davis- he leaned over for a kiss goonight, but Kari's cell-phone started to ring. Kari backed away and blushed "Sorry about this, one moment" she opened the phone and clicked 'Talk'  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kari, it's Davis. I was just thinking-are you guys gonna kiss now?"  
Kari laughed and hung up the phone, she pointed up to the window where Davis was, both her and T.K. looked up and seen him grinning like an idiot-and waving.  
  
"Well goodnight, T.K." she smiled and put her key into the door   
"`Night, Kari"  
  
Kari raced up the stairs and entered her apartment and straight to Davis's room. "Oh, hey Kari! whats new?" he asked cheerfully.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked  
"Yeah well, when you can't sleep you can't sleep, right?"  
She giggled and left the room.  
  
The next day Kari was greeted with a big smiling face, right at her bedside. "Kari!" Davis yelled "I thought you might want breakfast in bed, today!"  
She sat up "Oh, thanks Davis. What did you make?"  
"Uhh" he put one of his hands behind his head and let out a sweatdrop "Well, nothing really- but I took the liberty of heating up some of last night's pizza for you!"  
'How.." she took the heated plate from him "Sweet" she said with a smile.  
"Davis, I have a question"  
"Ask away!"  
"How long have you been sitting there?"  
"Umm" Davis stood up and stopped at the door "Ya'know, I think I'll get back to ya on that"  
After finishing her pizza, Kari walked into the living room, fully dressed at this point-and put on her shoes. Like magic, Davis was beside her. "Where ya gooooin?"  
"To look for a job"  
"Huh? how come" he asked, tying his shoes-fully ready to follow her  
"Because, Sora might be moving out" she whispered "So I'll have to support us"  
"Oh, well in that case" he said, removing his shoes "Good luck!"  
  
Kari walked into a resturant that had a "HELP WANTED" sign in the window and walked up to the counter. "Hi, I'm here about your sign in the window"  
"The help wanted one?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Right. Okay, do you have a resume?"  
"Well, not really"  
"Alright then, have you ever cleaned a house and or tables before?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay, you're hired. You can start tomorrow in the morning"  
"Thanks!"  
  
After getting the needed information, Kari walked back to her apartment to find Davis in the kitchen with Catherine-the most ditzy girl in the whole school. "Well, you should be goin' if you're going to catch that hair school thing" Davis said bordley.  
"Like, OhMiGawd! you're right!" she said, looking at her pink mickey-mouse watch "You know my number, right?"  
Davis nodded, not really paying attention. "Well, like, I'll write it down for ya, anyway" she took out a little pink peice of paper and write her number on it with a silver gel-pen. She kissed the paper afterwards, leaving her lipstick smudge and sprayed perfume all over it "Call me, okies?!"  
"Yeah" Davis nodded, while leading her to the door "Okies"  
He closed the door and looked over at Kari. "Who's she?" Kari asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, Catherine. From school, ya'know?"  
"Oh" she said annoyed  
"So, how did the job hunt go today?" he asked, dropping the previous conversation.  
"Huh? oh, it went fine. I got a job"  
"That's awesome! We should celebrate!!!"  
"Uh huh" she said frustratedly   
"Kari, is somthing botherin' you?"  
"Nothing" she smiled "I guess,..oh, nothing"  
"No, go on"  
"It was just weird to see you with a girl, is all"  
Davis put the peice of paper into the trash bin "Bad date-and hey! you bring guys here"  
Kari laughed slightly "Yeah, T.K."  
"Yeah! so, I saw him-he was gonna kiss you! Besides, it's not like we're dating or anything" Davis's face went beat red, relising that he had just said that out loud and watched for Kari's reaction.  
Kari took a long hard long stare and then turned back to Davis "Well.."  
"Well what?"  
"Well maybe we should be"  
Davis stalled long enough to scan for sarcasum, all clear. "Seriousley?"  
Kari nodded "Sure, why not?"  
"...will you go out with me?" Davis questioned  
She looked at him and a big smile crossed her face, tilting her head slightly "Yeah!"  
"Alriiiight!!!" he shot up off of the couch and gave her a great big hug "So, no more dates with T.K., right?"  
She nodded and giggled "Right, Davis. And no more dates with bibmo's"  
"This is awesome!" Davis yelled "I wanna-I wanna get a big megaphone and shout it to the whole world!"  
Kari giggled. "But we can't kiss yet" Davis said  
"Why not?"  
"There's no way my first kiss with you is going to be in the living room of some shabby apartment! So I'm afraid you'll just have to contain yourself for awhile"  
She smiled "That won't be a problem"  
"Hey..."  
  
The next day- Davis had gone to Ken's to brag about his new earning.  
"And then she was like Well I really want you to go out with me Davis and I was all like I guess, if you really want me to and then she was all over me!"  
Ken raised an eyebrow questioningly "Kari said that?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Eh em...Kari?"  
"Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit"  
"man! I can't wait to tell T.K!"  
"Wait a minute, you didn't ask her out just so you could brag to T.K. about it, did you?"  
"WHAT!? no! that's just a really good bonus!"  
Ken sighed "So have you told Tai yet?"  
"No, I figure I like my face where it is"  
"Haha! so what are you guys gonna do?"  
"Kari said she told her parents that she was bringing her new boyfriend over for dinner tonite"  
"Whoah, you're her boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, I already told you we were dating"  
"No, there's a differance between being somebody's boyfriend and just dating them"  
"There is?"  
"Yeah, the next step to dating is being her boyfriend, the next step to that is getting engaged!"  
"Wow, and I thought it was just makin' out and talking" Davis sighed   
"Huh? talking? I can already tell you're going to be a good boyfriend to her, I mean..I'm not saying I'm a bad boyfriend to Yolei-but man when she starts talking I'm tempted to make Wormmon use his sticky web all over her mouth"  
"Ah hah!" Davis yelled, with a pointing finger to Ken's face "So you guys are seeing eachother!"  
"Yeah, so?"  
Davis put his finger down and sat bordly on the floor "I don't know-hey! here's an idea, we should all go on a double date!"  
"I'm not sure..last time I mentioned double dating to Yolei she misunderstood me and slapped me across the face."  
"Well this time explain it right! ....hey, can I use your phone?"  
"Um, yeah"  
  
Davis walked over to Ken's phone and dialed Kari's number "Hi, Sora? is Kari there"  
"Yeah yeah, one sec"  
Davis held the phone away from his ear as Sora screamed for Kari "Hello?"  
"Kari!"  
"Hey Davis, what is it?"  
"When am I supposed to be home by? you know so we can get to your parents for dinner"  
"Around four is when they'll eat"  
"Whoah, isn't that a little early?"  
"My parents have always eaten early, I'll meet you at the bus stop around three thirty"  
"Well what am I supposed to wear?"  
"Not your soccer outfit. You'll have to stop by 'our' house and change"  
Davis grinned "Hehe, our house.."  
"Stop that!"  
Davis sighed "Yes ma'am."  
"So you'll have to leave early fro Ken's house if you're gonna go get changed and then meet me at the bus stop"  
"Okay, bye" Davis hung up the phone and sat back down next to Ken. "What's so funny?" he asked Ken, who was despratley trying not to laugh.  
"N-nothing..You're just..a little..whipped!" Ken said through laughter "And" he whiped away a tear "The relationships hardly begun, yet!" he continued to giggle untill Yolei walked into the room.  
"Ken? did you by any chance finish picking up my dry-cleaning like you promised you would, yesterday?" Ken's face went red as he looked down in shame from Davis "Yes ma'am, they're in the droor, I folded them for you".  
"Oh! Davis, you're here" she smiled "Didn't see ya there"  
Ken slouched down and looked at Yolei "Hey, Davis is going to Kari's house for dinner tonite"  
Yolei looked at Davis like he was crazy "Really? well, good luck"  
"Huh? waddya mean?" he asked  
"Well" Yolei began rummaging through her droors "That Ms. Kamiya makes food not even a Digimon would eat!"   
"Huh? Heh..yeah right" he said, waiting for any kind of sign to weather she was being serious or not   
"Davis, I'm completley serious"  
"No way! I'm sure Ms. Kamiya makes perfect food, just like Kari!"  
"Hey Davis?" Ken questioned "You've been to Kari's plenty of times, havent you ever eaten there?"  
"Uh, actually it's the strangest thing, whenever I'm with Kari or Tai and dinner rolls around we always end up rushing out of the house. But hey, I'm sure it's great. She is Kari's mom, after all"  
  
Davis met up with Kari at the bus stop and they paired off to Kari's parents.  
Tai greeted them at the door, letting off a suspicious look to Davis, nobody suspected a thing, Tai just figured Kari came with Davis because they were living together, then again why would she bring him to her parents for dinner? for her mothers cooking, her mothers cooking!  
Tai shrugged it off as he let them into the house "So who's bright idea was it to have a dinner at moms?" he asked, looking at Davis and then to Kari.  
"It was mine" Kari said shamefully.  
"Well don't worry you guys, I've already thought up a way to get out, and then the three of us can all g out for pizza!!"   
"Actually" Davis inturrupted "I'm sort of looking foreward to meeting Kari's parent's on a more person leavle, ya'know?" Davis walked passed Tai smiling as Tai held up his finger in confusion.   
Tai then looked over at Kari "Huh?"  
"Never mind" she smiled and walked into the kitchen "Mom! we're here"  
"Hi Kari, hello Davis. How are your parents?" she asked, obviousley directing the question to Davis.  
"They're um, they're good."  
"They kicked him out of the apartment" Tai cut in  
Kari's mother sliced up some tomatoes for the salad and then turn to Davis "Yeah? well, you know what that means, that means you have to get a job, you'know you need money, the world is just so full of money these days and some of us just don't have enough, or can't get enough" she laughed slightly and went back to cutting "Then you have to get an apartment and support yourself and before you know it you'll have yourself a little wife" The room got very silent and Kari's mother turned around to see both Tai and Davis's face were a deep shade of red, as well as Kari's- who had that 'Stop it mother' look on her face.  
"Mom" Tai cut in again "Davis moved in with Kari"  
Kari's moms eyes widened and she looked at Kari, Tai instantly decided to finish up that sentance "And Sora! and Sora! Sora lives there too, and pretty much Matt, too. He's always there"  
Kari's mother gave a sigh of releif and went back to cutting "Come here Tai, help me here! you never help out when it comes to my cooking." she looked back to Davis and laughed slightly.  
"Alright!" Tai yelled "I'm cookin', too!" he turned to Davis and whispered "Only eat what I cook"  
"Eh heh..heh" Davis sweatdropped and walked over to Kari's father "Can I help you set the table?"  
"Certianly" Mr. Kamiya handed him five plates "You can set them around the table."  
  
After the table was set and the good smelling dinner was set, Mrs. Kamiya lit two candels and everyone sat down. "Wow, this is really nice" Davis commented "At my old house we never used to eat at the dinner table. If we were even in the same room it would only be to watch TV while eating"  
"Poor you" Tai said sarcasticly "Wish we ate while watching TV"  
Kari smiled as Davis stuffed his fork into his moms latest recipie. They were eating noodles with her mothers seceret special sauce on it. Nobody knew what was in it-nor did they want to know, they preferred to keep their food in their stomichs.  
Davis wrapped the noddles and brough the food into his mouth after a pause in the conversation. As Davis swallowed, Tai and Kari stared intently at Davis, awaiting some reaction. Davis resisted cringing and smile politley "This is really good" he lied.   
"Why thank you!" Mrs Kamiya squealed "I can never get the kids to try my cooking, but I'm glad some one appriciates my cooking"  
"I like your cooking!" Mr. Kamiya lied defensivley. "I know, dear." was her reply  
"Yeah! I'm gonna open up a chain of noodle carts when I get a little older!" Davis said cheerfully  
"Really? Wow, maybe I could give you some pointers" Mrs Kamiya said with glee. Kari and Tai giggled at the comment and Kari stood from the table "I'll be right back" she said pointing to the bathroom down the hall.   
Mrs. Kamiya stood as well and walked into the kitchen "Anyone want a refill for their turnip juice?"  
"No" Tai and his dad said at the same time. "No thanks, Mrs. Kamiya" Davis said, trying to mind his manners. If he wasn't minding his manners he would have run screaming into the bathroom untill he vomited up the horrible cooking he was eating.   
Davis sighed as the conversation ceased. He stared into his plate of food and then looked to hsi left, smiling at Mr. Kamiya "Kari's a great girl"  
"I know" Mr. Kamiya said, returning the smile.   
"I hope I can live up to your expectations"   
Mr. Kamiya and Tai both raised their eyebrows. "My expectations?"  
"Well yeah. As Kari's boyfriend" he said casually  
Kari entered the room again and sat down, her mother came in seconds later with a turnip drink.   
"Oh..I see" Mr. Kamiya said, still in conversation with Davis. He figured that he wouldn't say anything in order to not completley humilliate Davis and his daughter, but he wasn't sure how Tai was taking this, or how his wife would react.  
From his fathers eyes, Tai seem'd earily calm. "So Kari" Tai said, directing his attention to his younger sister beside him "You and Davis are dating?"  
Mrs. Kamiya almost choked on her turnip juice and everyone watched as Kari's face went red "Yes" she said smiling, trying not to make this an awkward situation.  
"Since when?" Tai asked  
"Not long" Davis answered "Gee, I'm surprised she hasn't told the whole town! That's what I want to do.."  
  
The night went on and Davis patiently listened to the stories that Mr & Mrs. Kamiya had to tell. The most awkward part of the night for Kari was when her parents told stories about her as a young child-when she was potty-training.   
It reached nine PM and Kari & Davis decided to leave, Davis was getting a big goodbye and some wrapped up food for when he got home from the Kamiya's, while tai had taken Kari near the dor "Davis?" he questioned.  
Kari sighed "You like him"  
"Yeah, but. Well. Just..be careful is all"  
Kari raised her eyebrow "What do you mean?"  
"I just know guys like that"  
Kari giggled and batted him on the arm playfully "You are a guy like him!"  
  
It had been five days since the dinner and Kari was visiting Yolei, who was over at Ken's like she usually was. There was usually always people at her house, and ever since Davis had confronted Ken about the dating Yolei subject it was like the two had nothing to hide anymore.  
  
"Wow, so he really just told them all casual?" Yolei asked  
"Yeah" Kari rolled her eyes "Then my parents went on about my potty-training years"  
"Hahaha! really? Gee"  
"What about the food?" Ken asked  
Yolei clapped her hands "Yeah! hey, what about the food!? what did he do?"  
"Hey was very polite about the food, he didn't say anything untill after we got home."  
"What did he say?" Yolei asked  
"Just things along the lines of: I really wanna puke, and things like 'Oh Yolei want right'" Kari smiled "Just incoherient sputterings"   
Ken hopped off of his computer desk and sat on his bed across from Yolei "Does T.K know?" he asked  
Kari shook her head "No" she then looked down at her pager which was beeping "Oh! I gotta go, you guys!"  
"How come?"  
"Davis is taking me out to see some movie. I forget what it's called" she picked up her backpack and looked down at the pager again "I wish it would stop beeping.  
"I'll fix that" Yolei smirked as Kari handed her the device. Yolei smashed the black beeper against the wall and it stopped beeping once a spring flew out of it. "There ya go!" Yolei giggled handing the pager back to her.  
  
Kari giggled and headed for the door "Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye Kari!" Yolei yelled as she slammed the door. Yolei looked over at Ken and sighed.  
"What is it?" he asked  
"Don't you see some thing wrong here?"  
"Somethings...wrong?" Ken repeated  
"Yes! I mean, Kari .. and Davis! I mean come on!"  
Ken laughed "Oh. I see what you mean"  
"There's just some thing troubling about it"  
'I know exactly what she means. We have to tie a knot in Davis and Kari's relationship! To ensure their happiness' Ken thought "I think I know what you're getting at" he said smirking.  
"Great! then you know that each of them need to be talked to" she said 'Good, he's got the picture now! He knows now that we have to break Kari and Davis up. This is just a dissaster waiting to happen'  
"Great idea" he commented.   
"We'll have to be the ones to set them on the right coarse. You talk to Davis, I'll talk to Kari"  
  
Ken kissed Yolei on the cheek "Brilliant. Let's go tomorrow!"  
  
++++++++++ 


	3. Un-official couple squabbles!

The next evening after dinner, Ken and Yolei had made plans to go to Davis and Kari's apartment. They headed into the elevator and pushed for floor fifteen. "Wow, I didn't relise kari lived that hight up" Ken said.  
"That's because you never visit her!"  
Ken facevaulted "I just got in town.."  
  
The couple bickered untill the elevator doors opened and they knocked on the door with the gold letters "70" on it. Davis opened the door in his boxers, holding a slice of pizza. "Oh hey guys!" he said with his mouth full "Come on in!" He opened the door wider untill they walked in, he shut the door and showed them to the sofa.  
Kari entered the living room in a yellow sundress and a yellow berret for her hair to match. She sat on the sofa with Davis and he slung his arm around her. "Hi guys!"  
"Kari, you look loveley" Ken complimented, receiving dirty looks from both Davis, and Yolei. "Are you going out this evening?"  
  
"Thank you" she giggled "No, just wanted to dress up"  
  
"Oh. So" Ken cut straight to the chase "Hey Davis, can I speak with you in your room?"  
"Yeah, sure Ken!" Davis took his arm away from Kari and took Ken to his room.  
"Great!" Yolei squealed "Now this gives us time to have girl talk!"  
  
"So what is it?" Davis asked finishing off his pizza  
  
"Davis.."   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I've known you for how long now? four years?" Ken stated taking a seat on Davis bed.  
"Oh man, you're not gonna tell me you're gay, are you?" Davis asked with a slight sqeak in his voice.  
  
"Um...no. I wanted to talk with you about Kari"  
"Oh! okay, go right ahead"  
  
In the living room, Kari and Yolei had gotten into the same discussion, but in a smoother manner, not just bluntly bringing it up.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean..Davis?" Yolei said sarcasticly  
  
"He's a sweetie!"  
  
Yolei sighed "Okay...but, I'mean..he's Davis! He's a party-guy! He's ..I don't know. He's Davis"  
  
"Yeah I know, but when you're really living with him he's just so sweet!"  
"Kari, as your friend..I don't know how to put this"  
  
Ken shifted his position off Davis's bed and paced around the room "Okay, as your best friend I just wanted you to know........You are so lucky to have Kari! and she is the best you can possibly do!"  
  
In the living room  
"You can do better!" Yolei complained  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but it's true!"  
  
Kari sighed "I know what you must think of all this, but I really like Davis. He's nice and he's funny, and he's kinda cute!"  
  
Back with Ken  
"I know" Davis said nodding "She's great!"  
  
"Exactly! she's smart, and pretty, and funny. And don't you let her go!"  
  
"Right, mental note to self-don't do anything too stupid"  
  
"Eh.." Ken smiled "Precisley. But listen, this includes things about T.K., too. You shouldn't be mean to him for a while. He'll probibly take this really badly. So just try and be nice to him"  
  
"Why?"  
Ken facevaults "Well...let's just say it would make Kari happier"  
  
"Alright! I'll do it for Kari, then!"  
  
In the next room  
"Yeah Kari, but he's also lazy, messy, and irrisposible!"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Kari, you're my friend, and Davis is my friend, and..well, speaking from a friends point of view...-"  
  
In Davis's room  
  
"You're great together!" Ken yelled, taking a hold of Davis's shoulders.  
  
Back in the living room  
  
"-You're horrible together! No offence, but I think you should break up!"  
  
Kari sighed inwardly, excepting defeat. "Well, thanks for your opinion, Yolei...but I'm going to stay with Davis. I mean, he makes me happy!"  
  
"Look Kari, I know guys like Davis, their just cocky, egotistical players who will act all sweet, be your friend, be that perfect guy friend who wouldn't do a thing untill WHAM!"  
Yolei's sudden outburst almost sent Kari out of her seat, and also alearted the boys attention. "Should we go see whats wrong?" Davis asked. "Yeah, I'll go see". Ken stood up and walked around the corner of the living room and stopped when he heard Yolei start speaking again.  
  
Yolei continued "They ask you out! and suddenly they do little things that bother you, but you let it slip! Only because they promise not to do such a stupid thing again, and then sooner or later they put on the perfect line 'Don't you love me?' and then you give yourself to him in what you think is a passionate gift of love and it all goes to hell! Because you know what he thinks Kari? "SCORE!" that's what he thinks! Then you're so blinded and head over heels for them that you don't know what you're doin' anymore! And all the sudden they go on some un-planned spirr of the moment 'vacation' without you and come back ten months later with some ditzy bimbo and her child!!!! Then Kari...when you let it slip, which you will, because let's face it..you're not the emotionally strongest person around, that's when you know that you've ruined your life. And when you take him back after he swears that it'll 'never happen again!'" she mocked. "By the time you're seventeen you're pregnant and Davis has moved out of town! Is that what you want Kari!? Is That What YOU WANT!?"  
  
Kari's face went pale "....Davis would never do that"  
  
"It starts" Yolei said, shaking her head.  
  
"No...no! I need some time to think!". Yolei turned around to catch a glimpse of where Kari was going, but only caught the sound of a door slamming, and a vision of a very shocked Ken.   
  
"What was that!??!" Ken asked  
  
"What was what, Kenny? I was just talking to Kari, that's all"  
  
"Um, it sounded kinda mean, don't you t-" just then, the cold, hard, reilisation dawned on Ken "Yolei.." he sighed  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just in the other room telling Davis the exact OPPOSITE of what you just told Kari!"  
"WHAT!? Why!??"  
  
"Oh, come on! do you think Davis is going to do any better than Kari? I mean, he is a great guy and all, but no girl is ever going to take the time to get to know him!"  
  
"Well, but that's only good on Davis's side"  
  
"No it's not, name one person who could be with Kari that's better than Davis"  
  
She winced "Um, you...........?"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
AN: Neat! a couples squable! and their not even a couple yet..um...so yeah! It's kind of short, there was origionally more to it, but I'll add that into the next chapter cuz it didn't fit it very well, and so like, R&R!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dn't own it! down sue! it can happen to youuu!!! *runs off* 


End file.
